


Summer

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Disability, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Based on albinotanuki's Disability Falls AU, just something I typed up on a whim lol.





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disability Falls Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462944) by albinotanuki. 



Pacifica watched the new kids for days without approaching them. She learned their names (Mabel and Mason Pines, but Mason was called Dipper) by listening to their conversations and asking around. She knew Mabel was blind and Dipper was brain damaged. She knew they were from Piedmont, California. She knew they were exactly her age.

“But Mom, they’ll only be here for the summer, and they seem nice-”

“No means no. I won’t have you associating with those invalids!”

Mabel loved the new town. It just felt better to be out in nature, and Dipper seemed to like it too. He always wanted to explore the woods near their great uncle’s house, and he led her by the hand to make sure she didn’t trip.

“Everything smells like pine trees!”

Dipper didn’t understand why they had left home, or how long they’d be gone, but he liked this place. He and Mabel had a cool room in the attic, and the grumpy old man they lived with let them watch movies with bad words. Plus, the woods were perfect for playing make-believe! Sometimes he thought he saw a blonde girl watching them when they went into town, but it was probably his imagination.

“You wanna play in the woods again?”

“Uh-huh.”

Wendy got a job at the Mystery Shack mainly because it had a wheelchair ramp leading up to it. She liked working there, surprisingly enough- it got her out of the house and, even though it didn’t pay much, it was enough for her to buy snacks and little presents for herself. Stan’s great niece and nephew seemed like sweet kids, too, but she didn’t see much of them at first. When they started spending more time with her, she noticed that Dipper stared at her constantly and sometimes stammered out something that might have been “pretty”. She always laughed and thanked him.

“Hey, Mr. Pines! We’re out of bobbleheads again.”

Robbie really, really liked Wendy. She had always been nice to him, even after that time he fainted at recess and wet himself. Everyone else made fun of him for days, but Wendy cheerfully said she wet herself sometimes, too, when she had seizures. She visited him when he was in the hospital, and he was in the hospital a lot. And she never teased him for having trouble breathing or needing to stop and rest after walking for a few minutes. 

“Hey, uh, Wendy, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?”

“Sure thing.”

Stan hadn’t thought he’d like the kids, but they turned out to be surprisingly sweet. Mabel was always doing some sort of craft, knitting or drawing even though she couldn’t see the result, and Dipper drooled a lot but tried his best to help his sister and anyone else who needed it. Sometimes they reminded him of his brother- the way Dipper rocked back and forth, the way Mabel liked to count things. 

“You kids doing okay? I heard the sewing machine go a little crazy.”

“We’re fine, Grunkle Stan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel is blind, Pacifica's parents have forced her to have repeated plastic surgeries, Wendy has cerebral palsy and epilepsy, Dipper has brain damage caused by asphyxiation at birth, and Robbie has a congenital heart defect.


End file.
